moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Stillwater
''Victoria Stillwater ''is a mysterious woman with a reputation in the underground criminal world. Rumors circulate around this woman due to her past affiliations and crimes against Stormwind City. While not much seems to be known about her publicly, many know of her as the Faceless Woman ''that once lurked within the Cemetery with a band of rumored cultists. Appearance She had always been quite intriguing due to her appearance. Her looks were rather odd, yet some still managed to find her somewhat attractive. She stood at a height of around 5'4" while having a very thin and frail-looking body type. She was very agile and capable of fighting against others due to her line of work. Long and wavy tresses of extremely white hair fell freely down just barely past her chin. Her hair was relatively clean but rather messy when tied back. She had rather gaunt cheekbones and neatly groomed brows that seemed almost non-existent due to her albinism. Light freckles were dappled across her nose and cheeks, appearing as if a paintbrush had splattered tiny droplets onto her porcelain-pale skin. Her eyes were a light purple color and had dark shadows around them; a mix of dark eyeshadow and natural eye-bags. The purple-ness of her eyes had been a side effect from heavy usage of Void magic, her irises formerly being a pale grey-ish blue color. A silver ring went through her left nostril and a long-since healed cut wound was slashed across the bridge of her nose, leaving an obvious scar. Her body was littered with a variety of scars that came in all shapes and forms. Multiple minor scars could be found along her arms, legs, and stomach. They all appeared to come from different battles and scuffles, each having their own story. A long jagged scar ran down her chest, making it one of the most 'important' ones. Her most noticeable scar was the mild burn scars all along the right side of her face, reaching a little bit down to her neck. Amongst the scars, her entire body was also covered in black-and-white tattoos. Some were various runes and markings while others were floral themed. Weaponry Her titansteel flintlock was ordinary in appearance and was gifted to her at a young age. She keeps it with her everywhere she goes out of fear of losing it. It hasn't failed her yet, so she finds no need to replace it. The bullets in it were custom made explosive rounds, gifted to her by Jesse Mell. The shells would have 'J.M.' engraved on the sides if one were to look closely. Two truesteel-bladed daggers are seen to be coated with a paralyzing poison; Happening to be very lethal when inflicted upon someone. These daggers are on the smaller side which makes it easier to strap them to her legs. The poisons used are all hand brewed herself, thanks to her skills in alchemy / toxicology. Her main sword of choice is a stormsteel saber that was crafted in Boralus. She alternates between this one and her favorite curassier saber. There wasn't anything special about her weapons, but proper care is always given to them. Her style of swords leans more on the saber / 'pirate-esque' kinds. As for her daggers, she enjoys using simple looking blades with ornate handles. Victoria carries around two brightly colored vials at all times. One was simply an adrenaline boost while the other is what she calls a 'quick suicide' -- incase a time ever calls for it. She clearly hasn't had to use it yet, and doesn't plan to. The vials are small in size and are the standard clear glass kind. She keeps them looped onto her belt. History Early Life Victoria was born in Duskwood to Lena & Hector Stillwater. The start of her childwood treated her fairly good; Her parents weren't abusive, they had a lovely home, and they happened to be skilled alchemists. She learned a lot from them as a child and studied as much as possible on the subject. At a young age, her family's home had unfortunately perished in a fire with nothing but ashes and rubble left behind. Her books, toys, ''everything were all gone; Including her parents. The Stormwind Detective Agency couldn't figure out the source of the fire nor could they figure out how only Victoria had survived without a scratch on her. The case was left as a mystery and remains as such to this day. Fortunately, her Aunt Irene and older cousin Brendol took her in and raised her in Westfall for the remainder of her childhood. Her cousin and herself both joined the Defias Brotherhood in their early-mid teens and were taught everything they know today. After the Defias leader had been killed, she fled to avoid facing a similar fate as he did. Her and her cousin had been separated shortly after the downfall, losing all contact with him ever since. Upon fleeing to her Aunt's home, she finds nobody home and everything in utter disarray. It was later found out that she was robbed and murdered by a band of criminals, surely from the Defias as well. Young Victoria remained alone for a long portion of her life afterwards and went to live amongst thieves and rogues, learning various skills and thriving off of her small-time alchemy profession. She picked up on being a contract killer during her time with them, which gradually became her number one profession to current day. Life in the Defias Brotherhood Her time spent in the Defias Brotherhood had hardened her into a killing machine. They taught her their ways and in return she had sworn her allegiance to them. It was with them that she learned how to have an extremely high pain tolerance from the beatings and gained an affinity for inflicting pain upon others. Her cousin had always been the better of the two, always making her jealous and push harder to be the very best out of them both. This slowly developed a high competitiveness issue within her over time. The two were one day put against each other as a test for strength and endurance. She was easily over powered by her adoptive brother and gained the slash across her face that bears a constant reminder today. (More to be added here!) The Porcelain Doll Within her mid-to-late twenties, Victoria had found herself amongst a small group of questionable beings within the Cemetery of Stormwind City. They called themselves the Porcelain Dolls, lead by an ominous man known as 'Squeedgy.' Being brought into their home, she served under the Puppet Master as one of his many Dolls. After an incident with Void magic being forced upon her, voices began to whisper into her mind and corrupt her slowly. Being tainted with said magic, Victoria began to harness the powers corrupting her and became a nearly full-fledged Void user. Her eyes had been permanently changed to a violet-purple hue that had an eerie glow to them (eventually lightening over time with less usage). The woman had become even more mentally unstable than she had been before. Countless fights broke out between the alleged cult and other forces within the city, resulting in the long sword wound all down her chest from one of the battles. If it weren't for her Death Knight companion at the time, she would have died from heavy blood loss and infection. After months of being within the Dolls, they began to fall apart. Many of her friends had fled or had been murdered. Shortly after when she herself had left, a mysterious group of people that had been enemies of the Porcelain Doll kidnapped her and put her under extensive torture. She managed to escape after a month of imprisonment, fleeing with half of her face severely burned and her mind scarred for the rest of her life. (Come back soon for more!) __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Criminals Category:Defias Brotherhood Category:Porcelain Dolls Category:Rogues Category:Wolfram Enterprise Category:Cultist Category:Characters Category:Human